Gear Electric
MWAHAHAHAHA This page has been taken over by Fairy's_Flight because Gear_Electric is out of commision. Gear is like Jackson, he is half normie, half something else. But the other half of Gear is always there. They are both always there. Gear is no normal normie and isn't completely like Jackson. Some (all) of his limbs are robotic. Now he doesn't like being a robot as much as he'd like too. He is used to being pushed around a lot, though he doesn't particually like it. Looks Gear is usually in a plain tee in any color he is fond of. He cuts off the sleeves because he often complains that the sleeves upset his shoulders and it feels weird. He usually has colored or normal skinny jeans on. He rolls them up sometimes, as sometimes he doesn't bother. If you pay attention closely you can tell that his left ear is pierced towards the top. He will wear suspenders, a bow tie or a regular tie, and nerd glasses if he chooses. He will rarely ever and I mean EVER wear a tux. To his last prom he wore black skinny jeans, a white cut off sleeve tee and a black jacket. He only wears tuxes if he wants to impress someone. And that someone, he believes, will never be found. Personality While he can be loud and obnoxious, he, most of the time, can be a real softie, shy, and very sweet. He prefers his true love be most similar to himself. Relationships The most dreaded part of his life. Parents His parents were divorced after he got in the 'accident'. His dad got in a very heated argument with his mom over her saving his life by using the robotics she found at her co-workers lab. (Her co-worker is....*drum roll* HEXICIAH STEAM. WOOOO) Friends As mentioned in the info box, he has one, Clicka. He won't talk to anyone else though, not even Frankie, who wants everyone to like her. Romance BLECH! He rather puke then be with anyone he doesn't think he is right for. The only reason that is, is because in his last school, a school in Canada, he dated this one girl who though he liked him, but she forgot he was even dating her and he found her making out with his best friend. Thus, he won't date people, and won't talk to them either... Ok maybe he likes one girl but it won't matter, she never talks to him anyway. (And it's because she can't.) Unit C27 (Clicka) - What can he say? She's pretty, and much like him really. He likes her because shes like him a lot really, can be shy, and has robotic implants too. Gear has never felt such a connection to anyone other than her. Enemies He doesn't have any of those either. It's shocking though... that Toralei hasn't gotten him yet... I don't think she's even noticed him. Outfits (Usually for girls but who cares! Right?) Usual He usually has plain colored tees on with cut off sleeves and rolled up skinny jeans. With red converse and an ocasional hoodie. Parties Parties? Really? You think he'd go to a party? Oh well. If he did ever go to one he'd wear red skinny jeans a black vampire smile tee without cut off sleeves (Oh My Ghoul right???) and black converse. Swimming Since he's pretty toned and his wires and metal are covered by waterproof material he can swim. He usually wears blue swimming shorts (long shorts btw) with a pattern that looks like a motherboard I'll put more up later Backstory (Time to find out why he is what he is) When Gear was very young. (Ok for clarifacation sake His last name is actually Electric because he wanted to get his mothers name since he didn't quite like his dad's last name, Wang, What was his dad Chinese? (No offense Chinese people!! I Wuff you ^~^) And his parents did name him Gear for some reason that I haven't come up with.) ANYWAYS, When Gear was young he was riding his bike back and forth across the street with his friend Zoe. She was a very nice girl and had always been the nicest person to him. He was on the side of the street and Zoe was riding over to him. There was a speeding car and he ran over to her and pushed her out of the way, leaving him outstreched in the middle of the road. The driver didn't see him and his hands and ankles got ran over. (Sorry If this is depressing or sad or disturbing in any way. Skip ahead, it's gets funnier and much, much better) His mom used her medical, and creative engineering skills to replace his hands and wrists and some of his legs to get him back on his feet. They moved away and he never saw Zoe again. Moving on Since that was saddening Very, very saddening Oufits I'll upload more of them later. A heads up, these pictures may be in anime form, maybe polyvore, Idk but they won't all be the same style. Diary (But he prefers to call it a journal) His Diary(Journal) I'll put it on a different page for convenience ^~^ Theme song! His theme song would be an electrica song, #Because it's boss ^~^ #Because he is part robot and it's like a part of him #Because it's what he does in his spare time. Fun Facts/ Trivia/ Notes/ Whatever you want to call it. *Gear has a smooth deep tone. Not too deep though. *Gear's parents are divorced. *Gear used to have a major crush on Robecca Steam. *Gear totes around his laptop and is often seen making fun videos and making music. *Gear hates nick names, no matter who it comes from. Seriously what is the point of making his name longer? *Gear likes metal work and can fix anything to has broken, as long as it is made out of metal. If Gear was a girl his name would stay the same really ^~^ Pictures Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Cyborg